El Kadsreians Love Dunkin' Donuts/Music
Note that Nishiyama is listed a lot on this list. The average music diet of a Nishiyamese person tends to consist of 1970's and 80's FM rock groups, alternative rock acts, girl groups, and American pop music. * Rock music is still a dominant music genre in El Kadsre, in fact the Super Rockin' series is only sold in the United El Kadsreian Nations, Screencold and Line, and Pansaura, or via importation. ** In the Vlokozu Union during the mid-70's-1980's, there was something known as the "Vlokozu sound", which incorporated pop punk, new wave, and hard rock. The Given Takers are a prime example. *Electric Light Orchestra in Nishiyama. Where do we start... **This got to the point where their 1977 album Out of the Blue ''topped the music charts in Nishiyama, and it remained there for ''8 weeks.' 4 decades later in 2011, their compilation The Essential Electric Light Orchestra would end up topping the charts for a whole month.'' "Mr. Blue Sky" was at one point the most requested song on FM radio stations in the country. Tickets for shows in the country would sell out faster than you could say "Jeff Lynne". Words can not describe how popular they are. **Gone Horribly Wrong: Their popularity caught the attention of the Nishiyamese government. At a January 1982 show at the Koda Amphitheater, ELO got the fans'' so excited that 'they ''started a riot, and tried to get to the members. Some fans would try to clip off locks of Jeff Lynne's afro. Some fans wanted a piece of drummer Bev Bevan's tank top. Some fans would end up damaging their equipment. Their manager, Don Arden, insisted the band get into their limo ''ASAP. This incident made the Nishiyamese government very unhappy, and they banned the group from performing in the country until around 1995, to prevent further incidents. (By that time, the band had already broken up.) **Even still, the band's shows in Nishiyama sell out even today. Alone in the Universe was number one for 17 weeks in 2015 and half of 2016. ***In fact, the album was in very, very high demand in the country during it's release. Eventually copies were being scalped on eBay for at least 60 bucks. With such high demand and little supply, most music stores sold out in a few minutes, and one Nishiyamese Barnes & Noble reported that some fans would buy 30 copies and scalp them for "10 times the cost". Yikes. **ELO are also popular in El Kadsre, but not as extreme as in Nishiyama. * are easily the most beloved band in Puerto Chango, and Computer World topped the charts when it was first released, staying at number one for 5 weeks. During the Caspovian Civil War, Puerto Changuese soldiers called ceasefires just so they could purchase copies of The Mix, the band's then-latest album. **They are also very popular in El Kadsre, but not as extreme as in Puerto Chango. *Crowded House are very popular in El Kadsre, and are big one of the most beloved bands in the latter countries, where the band has enormous cult fanbases. Their songs "Don't Dream It's Over", "World Where You Live", "Something So Strong", "Better Be Home Soon", "Four Seasons in One Day", "Chocolate Cake", "It's Only Natural", "Fall at Your Feet", "Weather With You" and "Distant Sun" have topped the El Kadsreian music charts for anywhere from 8 weeks to a whopping 13 weeks, except in the case of "Four Seasons in One Day", whicked topped the El Kadsreian charts for nearby 2 months. *British band Gorillaz are very popular in El Kadsre, Gau, Helvmark, Soiléir and Nishiyama, and are easily one of the most beloved bands in the latter two countries, where the band has enormous cult fanbases. Their songs "Feel Good Inc.", "Clint Eastwood", "Tomorrow Comes Today", "19-2000", "5/4", "DARE" and "Humility" have topped the El Kadsreian, Gauese, Helvish, Soiléirish and Nishiyamese music charts for anywhere from 6 weeks to a whopping 10 weeks, except in the case of "DARE", which topped the Nishiyamese and Soiléirish charts for nearly 5 months. **Gone Horribly Wrong: The band is so popular in Nishiyama that in 2003, tickets to their first show in the country have sold out in no less than 5 minutes. Another concert there in 2005 was nearly postponed in fear of a stampede or a riot occurring. At yet another concert in the country in 2009, the fans were so excited to see their favorite band perform that they started a full-fledged riot. Some fans would end up damaging their equipment, effectively cancelling the concert. **To this day, despite this incident, Gorillaz concert tickets in Nishiyama sell out faster than you can say "Sunshine in a bag". *Rinava have a cult following in the , where they were a one-hit wonder (well, technically, they are basically a four-hit wonder in the States). They're also known there for their soundtracks to the Bionicle films. * were so popular in El Kadsre that a scheduled concert by the band was nearly canceled for fear of a human crush occurring. It was only by way of urging the crowd to calm down that the whole show wasn't canceled. *Yellow Magic Orchestra is very popular in El Kadsre, Narthernee and Unikingdom. * is very popular in Kuboia. Almost every song on his and album charted on the Karuboia Rap Chart. In fact, tickets for his concerts in the country sell out faster than you can say "Key to Success". ** "Brown Paper Bag" in particular topped both the rap chart and the Nick Go Top 40 for multiple weeks. * was surprisingly popular in Kuboia in the 2000's. *Hoganon Light Pop Class were popular in Barokia, and as a result are what comes to mind when someone talks about eurodance there. *The Finnish kids' band are popular in El Kadsre for their general weirdness, among both kids and adults alike. Some Finnish-El Kadsreians used the band's music to help teach their children their family's native tongue, and "Sutsisatsi" was basically an anthem for high school students of all people in the early 2000's. This is to the point where they sold out the El Kadsre Entertainment Center on their first visit to the country as part of a Finnish-El Kadsreian festival in 2005, and sold out the same arena again in 2017. *The ended up being popular in El Kadsre due to their gimmick of being comprised of notable authors. They ended up getting to perform a few dubbed theme songs for Power Network's English dubs of anime and Chinese cartoons as a result. *The New Zealander rock band Six60 is somehow very popular in El Kadsre. This was number 1st popular charts in the 2010's. *American rock band Styx is rather popular in El Kadsre. **This was likely due to the fact that they did the soundtrack for the 1981 cult-classic anime film Padlocked Within A Dream. (Styx did the songs in the film, but the orchestral score was composed by Ryota Yamada) While Padlocked Within A Dream ''received rather mixed reviews upon it's release, the soundtrack was critically acclaimed and will long be remembered. *ABBA was so popular in Asterisk, Coronog, Gau, Helvmark, Qualicia, Sakaria, Yuru-charaia and Zoytex. *Christian metal band were popular in El Kadsre during the Vlokozu Union era, and still have a following there to this day. This is the point where the ambulance from the cover of ''Soldiers Under Command is on display in the Romrac Auto World museum in Romrac. *Soiléirish girl group EarthQuake!!! is arguably the most beloved band in the country, with their album "Absolute..Explosion!!" topping the charts for almost 3 months. During an important government discussion, then-prime minister Megumi Gawley called it off just so she could purchase a copy of "Imma Animal", the band's then-newest album. * UK rapper has had a total of five number one hits in Kuboia. * South Korean boy group BTS were popular in El Kadsre, Gau, and Hokushi * South Korean girl group Twice were popular in El Kadsre, Gau, and Hokushi. * American singer Ariana Grande was popular in Alexonia, Charlesland Republic, El Kadsre, Gau, Jetania, Qualicia, Sakaria and Schelipoerys. * Vlokoziuan-American band The Given Takers are popular in parts of central Europe and in the Philippines. * J-pop female duo Wink are popular in El Kadsre. * J-pop and K-pop musicians are very popular in El Kadsre and Hokushi. * Britpop bands are amazing popular in El Kadsre, Gau and Helvmark. * South Korean girl group MOMOLAND is very popular in El Kadsre, Qualicia, Sakaria, and Taugaran. They have number 1 hits songs including BAAM and BBOOM BBOOM. * South Korean girl groups fromis_9, AOA and BLACKPINK are all very popular in El Kadsre, Gau and Nishiyama. * Kylie Minogue is very popular in El Kadsre, Gau and Helvmark. * South Korean girl group Gugudan is ridiculously popular in Nishiyama. * Japanese girl group Morning Musume has a large cult fanbase in Gau and Nishiyama. * American singer Ariana Grande has had a total of 5 number one hits in Nishiyama. * German singer Anna Blue and Damien Dawn is very actually popular in El Kadsre and Helvmark. * Filipino pop rock band Cueshe was popular in Asterisk, Franoreaimate, Gau, Qualicia, Sakaria, and Taugaran. * Filipino pop rock band Silent Sanctuary is popular in El Kadsre, Narthernee, Qualicia, Sakaria and Taugaran. * Jason Ebs was one of ' post-KISS comrades in the 90's, and is mainly known Stateside for his contribution to the soundtrack of the infamous Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa. In El Kadsre, he's nicknamed "Mr. Rock" and has had 6 number one singles. * The Argentine progressive rock duo Pastoral were very popular in the Vlokozu Union and remain a staple of FM classic rock radio in El Kadsre. Even during the hardening of Argentine-Vlokozuian relations during the 1980's, they remained popular. * Maddoxia seems to like the Walt Disney World Soundtrack, mostly Hidden Pathways and the Monorail song... the one that wasn't from the simpsons. * Funassyi is very popular in Asterisk, El Kadsre, Gau, Ringia and Yuru-charaia. * Nu-Metal songs is popular in Huntaria, Pubog and Tasanala. * Manila Sound songs was so popular in Coronog, El Kadsre, Franoreaimate, Gau, Harris, Helvmark, Huntaria, Pubog, Ringia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, Tasanala and Yuru-charaia. * Marshmello is popular in Gau. * VST and Company was so popular in Gau, Helvmark, Ringia, Sakaria and Schelipoerys * Village People was so popular in Asterisk, Barokia, Charlesland Republic, Dalagary, all of Edmakasin countries (including Coronog, Minionia and Zentos), El Kadsre, Frax, Franoreaimate, Gau, Goiky, Harris, Helvmark, Huntaria, Laindgary, Marvatia, Narthernee, Pubog, Qualicia, Ringia, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, Scratchia, Screencold and Line, Tyono, Unikingdom, Yuru-charaia, Zendie and Zoytex, during Disco era and Henry Belolo's memorial week. * Culture Club was wildly popular in Bairan, Conlandia, Gau (and rest of countries in Gauese Archipelago), Jetania (and rest of countries in Jetanie Archipelago), Pubog, Qualicia and Vustrela. * G-Pop is very popular in El Kadsre, Sakaria, Schelipoerys, Southeast Asia, United States, Zoytex and the rest of Gauese Archipelago countries. * OPM is strongly popular in Gau, many Gaueses says "P-Pop" instead of OPM. * Italian DJ Gigi D'Agostino enjoyed a lot of success in Kuboia in the early 2000s. "The Riddle" is one of the best-selling singles in the country. Category:Uncategorized